


Someone's Been Naughty

by swtalmnd



Series: Sherlock Holidays [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Christmas, Copic Markers, M/M, Pen & Ink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft got a peek at Santa's Naughty list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone's Been Naughty




End file.
